stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Hillbillyboy
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Muntegu-Banlieu pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierius Magnus (Overleg) sep 2, 2010 10:55 :Welkom! Als je Engels goed genoeg is, ben je ook welkom op Wikination, de Engelse versie van Wikistad, die actief is. Je vindt ons hier: http://nation.wikia.com/ sep 3, 2010 08:33 (UTC) ::En mocht dat niet het geval zijn dan ben je ook welkom op http://llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Hoofdpagina Llamada dat wel Nederlandstalig is. Jillids sep 4, 2010 13:47 (UTC) :::Beste Hillbillyboy neem het advies van deez' twee wijze heren aan en draag bij aan de beide projecten waaraan deze hier haar bijdragers verloor. Nieuwe Start sep 13, 2010 18:28 (UTC) ::::Ofschoon u het mij permitteerd u te raden, natuurlijk. Hoogachtend, Nieuwe Start sep 13, 2010 18:28 (UTC) :::::Vormen die andere wiki's een "gezamenlijk universum" met deze wiki? Hillbilly Boy okt 2, 2010 14:46 (UTC) ::::: *permitteert ::::Ja, dat vormen ze. Ze vormen één universum met deze wikia en er is sprake van enige interactie. De opzet is ongeveer gelijk, enkel de andere twee projecten zijn veel actiever met maandelijks ruim dertig actieve gebruikers elk. Met name nation.wikia.com, de Engelse versie van deze site, is erg actief. Enige kennis van de Engelse taal is dan echter wel een vereiste. De Nederlandstalige variant is llamadawiki.nl, een site die los staat van de wikia foundation en die een grote keuzevrijheid heeft (niet één maar vijf landen met elk een eigen volk, cultuur en historie), maar die tegelijkertijd minder actief is dan wikination. LLamada is, daarentegen, wel degelijk actiever dan wikistad, deze site dus. De keuze laat ik aan u over, Dr. Magnus okt 2, 2010 16:42 (UTC) :::::Dank je. Hillbilly Boy okt 3, 2010 12:19 (UTC) Sound Like A Hillbilly Ik ben zo vrij geweest om een hoes te maken voor Sound Like A Hillbilly. Als je 'm maar niks vindt, vervang 't gerust! ;) Echocho okt 2, 2010 18:29 (UTC) :Hij is erg mooi, dank je. Hillbilly Boy okt 3, 2010 12:19 (UTC) :: Graag gedaan. Echocho okt 4, 2010 09:57 (UTC) Duimje pluimpje thumb|180px|Voor je bijdrage aan de [[muziek in Libertas.]] Doe zo voort :p . Echocho okt 6, 2010 13:16 (UTC) :Dank je! Hillbilly Boy okt 7, 2010 17:36 (UTC) ::Lovia (dat in hetzelfde "universum" ligt, om op je vraag te antwoorden) is bijzonder geïnteresseerd in country & folk... Als je zin hebt, kan je mss je cd ook in Lovia uitbrengen? okt 7, 2010 18:25 (UTC) :Lovia is enorm gericht op Amerika en dus ook op Amerikaanse muziekstijlen als folk, country en jazz. Een hillbilly zou meer dan welkom zijn; boerenláánd, boerderijen en natuur genoeg. Neem anders eens een kijkje. Wie weet bevalt het je? :) Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2010 18:58 (UTC) ::Oké, ik zal het overwegen. Hillbilly Boy okt 15, 2010 15:28 (UTC) :Er is hier ooit een oorlog geweest die ertoe heeft geleid dat alles ineenzakte en de site leegliep als een lekke luchtballon. Vervolgens groeide onze Engelstalige tegenhanger Lovia, nation.wikia.com, uit tot een enorme site met momenteel zo'n 50 actieve gebruikers. Libertas is nu kleinschaliger, en knusser. Daar is ook wel wat voor te zeggen. :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:11 (UTC) Interview Voor het verschijnen van het gloednieuwe kunst- en cultuurtijdschrift Koe'Koe wil het blad graag onderstaand interview met Sawyer Hillbilly afnemen. Zou jij zo vriendelijk willen zijn onderstaande vragen te beantwoorden in naam van Sawyer? (je hoeft ze niet allemaal te doen, hoor) Alvast erg bedankt! ;) * Je bent de dertig voorbij. Waarom heb je 'r zo lang over gedaan om je debuut uit te brengen? * Wat onderscheidt jouw album van andere, gelijkaardige projecten en artiesten? * Wat maakt Sound Like A Hillbilly precies een (alternatief) country- en folkalbum? * Je noemde "folk ... een fringeverschijnsel ... onder de dodelijke dominantie van mainstream rockmuziek" Aan wie of wat is dat volgens jou te wijten? * Je runt de Red Horse-platenmaatschappij met maar liefst elf andere artiesten. Hoe is het om in/met zo'n collectief te werken? Echocho okt 10, 2010 17:59 (UTC) :Oké, dit zijn mijn antwoorden: :* Na mijn studies ben ik meteen aan het werk gegaan. Er moest brood op de plank komen, ziet u. Ik speelde toen ook al gitaar, maar het bleef bij een bescheiden hobby. Pas sinds we het idee voor Red Horse kregen, in 2006, ben ik serieus beginnen nadenken over een muziekcarrière. :* Waarin mijn album anders is? Het keert in zekere zin terug naar de oorspronkelijke folkmuziek, die een maatschappelijke functie had en vaak sociaal getint was. Ik baseerde me ook meermaals op klassieke folkmelodieën, zoals je die vindt in de opnames van Pete Seeger. Anderzijds neem ik ook afstand van de mainstream-countrymuziek. Minder vrolijke deuntjes, minder cowboyisme, minder Amerikaans patriotisme. Dat wissel ik in voor een wat rauwere sound, een outsider-mentaliteit en, zoals ik al zei, een kritische houding tegen over het Amerikaanse kapitalisme en nationalisme. Qua sound kan je me vergelijken met mannen als Jakob Dylan of Calexico, denk ik. :* Zie vorige vraag. :* Aan wie? Moeilijk te zeggen natuurlijk. Het is een kwestie van vraag en aanbod. Ik veronderstel dat de muziekindustrie meer baat heeft bij popzangers en grote rocksterren. Libertas doet het trouwens heus zo slecht niet, als het op folk aankomt. Kijk maar naar het enorme succes van Full Frontal Buddha: die mannen zijn nationale helden in dit land. :* Dat gaat heel goed. Er is wel degelijk leiding. Janszoon runt het bedrijf als het ware. Dan zijn er mensen die zich bezig houden met produceren, en anderen zoeken nieuw talent. Red Horse is wel eigendom van ons twaalven. En dat levert momenteel nog geen enkel probleem op. :Hillbilly Boy okt 15, 2010 15:27 (UTC) ::Geweldig interessant voor het blad! Bedankt!! Echocho okt 16, 2010 11:56 (UTC) :::Jij bedankt! De verkoopcijfers van mijn album pieken ;) Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 06:59 (UTC) ::Als ik het interview zo terug zie in het blad moet ik eerlijk bekennen dat het resultaat er mag wezen. Ik vind het leuk dat jullie de site nieuw leven inblazen nadat deze in 2009 nogal ineen stortte. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:04 (UTC) :::Ik ben blij dat wat wij beschouwen als leuk, zinloos tijdverdrijf ook een écht sociaal doel dient. Dat doet mij groot plezier als artiest. Libertas kan een land van culturele bloei zijn. Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:06 (UTC) :Er is hier ooit een oorlog geweest die ertoe heeft geleid dat alles ineenzakte en de site leegliep als een lekke luchtballon. Vervolgens groeide onze Engelstalige tegenhanger Lovia, nation.wikia.com, uit tot een enorme site met momenteel zo'n 50 actieve gebruikers. Libertas is nu kleinschaliger, en knusser. Daar is ook wel wat voor te zeggen. :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:12 (UTC) ::PS: Ik laveer wat tussen beide; kijk regelmatig nog naar de nieuwe creaties van jouw en Echocho. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:12 (UTC) :::Hoe moet ik me dat voorstellen, een wiki-oorlog? Blokkeren jullie mekaar dan om de beurt? :::Het is hier inderdaad lekker knus. Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:14 (UTC) ::Elkaar om beurten blokkeren is inderdaad voorgekomen. Daaraan heeft met name deze kwaaie pief zich schuldig gemaakt. Daarnaast waren er werkelijke oorlogshandelingen waarin mensen elkaars artikelen vandaliseerden (een stadje werd dan zogenaamd gebombardeerd). Allemaal heel kinderachtig natuurlijk. Vandaar ook dat het nu zo rustig is; de slechteriken zijn vertrokken en de goeien, helaas meestal ook. Lovia is de grote broer van deze site maar is door regels aan banden gelegd die dergelijke zaken voorkomen, maar daardoor helaas minder vrij. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:35 (UTC) :::Toch niet minder vrij om muziek te maken, hoop ik? Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:37 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk niet, we hebben vele beroemde muzikanten voortgebracht zoals Timo Cobain en Levin Areli, en zullen dat in de toekomst nog veel vaker blijven doen als het aan jouw ligt. Zoals met Sweet Norris en consorten, Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 07:43 (UTC) :::Blij met je reacties, Pierius, en met het feit dat je hier toch niet helemaal kunt wegblijven :p hehe En "knus", inderdaad, (het glas is halfvol...) :D Echocho okt 19, 2010 15:27 (UTC) ::Tja, ik zie jullie allemaal zo lekker bezig met artikeltjes schrijven en die nieuwe krant zie ik ook wel zitten. Ik heb vroeger erg mijn best gedaan wat moois achter te laten op de site, en dat heb ik, in de vorm van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi en alles wat daarna volgde. In zekere zin ben ik ook verantwoordelijk voor het allergrootste literaire meesterwerk van de site, Kopstuk, dat je volgens mij op mijn verzoek bent begonnen. Dat mijn verzinsels over een gekke ouwe maffiabaas en zijn bizarre levenswandel ooit nog tot zo iets moois had kunnen leiden had ik van te voren nooit kunnen inschatten en daar ben ik onnoemelijk blij door verrast! :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 19:37 (UTC) Koe'Koe Enorm (aangenaam) verrast toen ik zag dat je een bijdrage geleverd had aan het tijdschrift, en voel je vrij om dat nog te doen :) ! Maar, zou ik je mogen vragen dat onder een ander pseudoniem te doen, want dat een van de leiders-producenten van Red Horse Records schrijft voor een naar eigen zeggen onafhankelijk blad, zou niet echt correct zijn. :p Echocho okt 23, 2010 09:57 (UTC) :Daar heb je wel gelijk in! Zet er maar de naam onder van een van je journalisten :) Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 09:58 (UTC) ::Je kunt ook een gerust een schrijver bedenken en die dan persoonlijk gebruiken wanneer je iets wilt doen in het tijdschrift ;). Echocho okt 23, 2010 10:01 (UTC) :::Hehe, Elena Hep, zus van? :) Gul Wedstrop verwelkomt haar tot de kernredactie! Echocho okt 23, 2010 11:07 (UTC) ::::Zus van ;) Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 11:10 (UTC) Hitlijst Jij kunt natuurlijk altijd kijken of je de Q-Top opnieuw kunt lanceren of een nieuwe starten, maar dan raad ik aan het te beperken tot een top 5 elke maand of zo, dan blijft het simpel om up to date te houden, anders zou 't je vlugger kunnen gaan vervelen. En aan een uitgebreide lijst lijkt Wikistad mij op dit moment geen behoefte te hebben(toch?). :) Echocho okt 24, 2010 14:39 (UTC) :Ik bedacht net hetzelfde. Zouden wij dat niet kunnen doen? Op z'n Amerikaans: een kopje in een tijdschrift (Koe'Koe ipv Billboard?) waar we inderdaad vijf albums en vijf singles oplijsten. Ik zou dat alvast met veel plezier ondersteunen! We kunnen veel populaire wereldhits gebruiken natuurlijk, Amerikaanse hiphop, Lady Gaga en andere mainstream-junk; naast de Libertaanse muziek dan. Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:11 (UTC) ::Je zegt daar zoiets, Koe'Koe, dat ik daar nog niet aan gedacht had, een prima medium, maar het moet wel objectief blijven, dat spreekt voor zich. Als je dat wil, kan je in deze rubriek ermee aan de slag ;). Misschien kunnen we de eerste lijst de eerste dagen van november publiceren? Echocho okt 24, 2010 17:19 (UTC) :::Zouden we geen klein kolommetje apart kunnen maken? Waar we wekelijks 5 nummers en 5 albums in zetten? Onderaan naast die cartoon, bijvoorbeeld? November is goed. Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:22 (UTC) ::::En objectief: ja, inderdaad! Het zou best zijn moesten we die lijst samen maken en er rekening mee houden dat de mensen hoofdzakelijk naar populaire pop en rock luisteren. Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:22 (UTC) :::Misschien ook leuk als jullie ouwe artiesten als Levin Areli en Timo Cobain weer voor een samenwerkinkje uit de kast halen. :) Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2010 17:27 (UTC) ::::Wie beheert die nu? Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:28 (UTC) :::Niemand. Ook is er nog Willy & Kamal, voor een vleugje rap-hiphop. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2010 17:32 (UTC) :::::Ik stel voor dat we dan gewoon de Billboard 200 voor de top 5 albums en de Hot 100 van Billboard voor de singles gebruiken als basis, en daar dan (nieuwe en 'ouwe', in de zin van tijdje onbewerkte pagina) Libertaanse/Loviaanse/etc muziek aan toevoegen. Belgische en Nederlandse muziek zal dan wel ontbreken, maar zou wel gedoe besparen... Echocho okt 24, 2010 17:33 (UTC) ::::::Njaa, we moeten het natuurlijk zo strikt niet toepassen. Als we dat willen, kúnnen we gerust eens een Belgische artiest invoegen en een Amerikaanse of Britse wat sneller doen verdwijnen. Niet? Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:34 (UTC) :::::::Tuurlijk, ik bedoelde maar dat 3 verschillende toppen naast elkaar leggen mss niet vanzelfsprekend is. Welke charts zijn eigenlijk degelijk voor België en Nederland. Voor Nederland vond ik meteen deze... Echocho okt 24, 2010 17:38 (UTC) ::::::::Voor België neem je best de Ultratop 50, denk ik: http://www.ultratop.be/nl/weekchart.asp?cat=s Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 17:39 (UTC) :::::::::Prima, dan hebben we onze bronnen, nu alleen het bloed nog. Echocho okt 24, 2010 18:35 (UTC) :::::::::Hiep, hiep, de hitlijsten zijn geherlanceerd in Koe'Koe ;) Echocho nov 2, 2010 08:59 (UTC) Interesse Wat dacht je d'r van, Hillbillyboy? Allicht geïnteresseerd in een rolletje in de verwachte epische Mama Luigi-film, Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi? Een paar beroemde koppen en grote namen aan het project binden kan nooit kwaad en we moeten natuurlijk nog een soundtrack hebben. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 10:16 (UTC) :Nee, sorry. mrt 28, 2011 13:44 (UTC)